This invention relates, in general, to a device for packaging and displaying a circular or disc-shaped media and other materials and a method for packaging such disc-shaped media and other materials and, in particular to containers and methods for initially packaging and thereafter repeatedly storing disc-shaped media together with or without other materials.
Still more particularly, the present invention further relates to a new and improved method for initially packaging and thereafter repeated storing of a disc-shaped media including a support element to receive and retain said disc-shaped media and further including a protective element to protect the media surface of said disc-shaped media.
Packaging and storage devices for media are generally known. Disc-shaped media, such as CD""s, DVD""s or CD-ROM""s, encounter special problems in handling, packaging and storage due to their delicate, flat recorded surfaces. Such disc media is generally sold in plastic cases which are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cjewel boxes.xe2x80x9d Such cases are generally rectangular and have a mounting hub for holding the disc media by its center aperture. Such cases are usually kept after purchase of the disc media and utilized for re-packaging, of the disc media between usage. Such jewel boxes are impractical packaging containers for shipping because of their small dimensions and easy breakage, and they thus require substantial additional packaging material or placement in larger shipping containers.
Disc media is routinely sold with other materials (whether directly related to the content of the disc media, i.e., ancillary, or otherwise). At the present time, disc media in such xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d is commonly packaged together with ancillary materials in larger rectangular shaped cardboard boxes for shipping, sale and packaging. The xe2x80x9cjewel boxesxe2x80x9d are necessary to reliably protect the disc media from contact with the ancillary materials in the larger cardboard boxes. Such plastic case/cardboard box combination package arrangements are not only expensive, they also do not lend themselves to easy and secure repeated re-storage of the disc media and ancillary materials. They are often damaged during initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are often unable after initial opening to securely re-store the disc media (in the jewel box) and the other materials together in the cardboard packaging in a manner to preclude contact with each other. They frequently become unsightly after initial opening and repeated re-storage. They are, themselves, difficult to handle and store.
Other types of packaging and storage devices are needed to organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc media sold and/or shipped in combination with ancillary materials.
A need also exists for devices which can effectively and efficiently organize, protect, ship, display at retail and store disc shaped media with other materials.
An opportunity exists that is not being commercially exploited at the present time to distribute disc-shaped recording media with materials that are either ancillary or wholly unrelated to the content of the disc media. This opportunity is not being exploited due to the lack of an effective container design and method for efficiently organizing, protecting, shipping, displaying at retail and storing disc-shaped media packaged with other materials.
One important object of this invention is to provide a container in which and a method whereby disc-shaped media and ancillary materials can initially be packaged together in stacked relationship for storage and display thereof.
It is another object of this invention to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the disc-shaped media may be easily and efficiently secured and subsequently removed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging that eliminates the need for a separate case (i.e., the need for a xe2x80x9cjewel boxxe2x80x9d) for the disc media.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby during initial storage, shipping, retail presentation and re-packaging disc media is securely held against movement and protected from damage to the media surface thereof.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a shipping container in which and a method of shipping whereby disc-shaped media and other materials can be packaged, presented, conveyed, distributed and stored.
Another important object of this invention is to provide an aesthetically unique and compelling device and method for presenting at retail disc-shaped media and other materials which may or may not be related to the content of the media.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging including a cover or lid, whereby the non-media side of the disc-shaped media may be removably adhered to the internal surface of the cover using a fugitive glue or other temporary adhesive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the media side of the disc-shaped media is protected by either shrinkwrapped plastic, a foil seal or a paperboard seal.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby a protective insert is placed in the container before the disc media to protect the disc media from contact with the other materials.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging whereby the disc-shaped media may placed in a cavity formed by the cover or lid, and retained therein by means of shrinkwrapped plastic, a foil seal or a paperboard seal.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging including a central support structure adapted to retain the disc-shaped media about the central aperture through the media, and further including a sealing member having an opening therein of a diameter equal to or slightly less than the external diameter of the central support structure to nestingly seat on the support structure above the disc and to frictionally engage the support structure to hold the disc and itself thereon.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a container and a method of packaging including a central support structure adapted to retain the disc-shaped media about the central aperture through the media, and further including a sealing member having an opening therein of a diameter equal to or slightly less than the external diameter of the central support structure and having a plurality of incisions disposed about said opening, said incisions creating a plurality of tabs that engage the central support structure so as to retain the sealing member thereon.
Another object with this invention is to provide a container and a method packaging whereby once the disc-media has been removed, the lid can be used to repeatedly cover the container.
To accomplish these and other objects, the packaging device of this invention in its preferred form comprises a first member for the storage of disc-shaped media in a chamber or cavity, which packaging device may be attached to any container used for the storage of materials other than the disc-shaped media. The first member includes means for maintaining the disc media in a stable state within the chamber, said means comprising a fugitive glue or other temporary adhesive applied to the non-media surface of the disc-media, allowing the disc-media to be removably attached to the interior surface of the chamber so as to limit the linear movement of the disc media both perpendicular to and parallel to the plane of the media. In the preferred embodiment, at least a portion of the first member is composed of a transparent or translucent material such as plastic such that the artwork or graphics printed on the non-media surface of the disc-shaped media may be viewed when said disc-shaped media is stored therein. The disc-shaped media may be sealed within the inner chamber by means of shrink-wrapped plastic, a foil seal or a paperboard seal. In an alternative embodiment in which a seal is applied about the opening to the chamber, said seal either being glued, heat-sealed, snapped in or otherwise applied, the disc-shaped media is not glued to the inner surface, but rather allowed to xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d freely within the chamber, being bounded on one side by the first member and on the other side by the removable seal. In yet another embodiment, a central support structure may be provided, said support structure being of a diameter smaller than that of the central aperture in a disc-shaped media such that the disc-shaped media may be slid onto said central support structure. In such embodiment, a rigid or semi-rigid seal is also provided, said seal having a central opening therein of a diameter slightly smaller than the diameter of the support structure such that when the seal is slid onto the central support structure, the frictional engagement between the opening in the seal and the central support structure serves to retain the seal in place on the support structure. A plurality of small incisions may also be disposed about the central opening in the seal, said incisions creating a plurality of flexible tabs which engage the central support structure. Said tabs serve to flex to allow the passage of the central support structure therethrough, which flexion serves to strengthen the bond between the central support structure and the seal. In yet another embodiment, the disc-shaped media may be removably attached directly to the top of the container using a fugitive glue or other adhesive, and covered by a lid or dome top, or even be shrink-wrapped thereon.
In the preferred embodiment, the packaging device may be attached to the container by a variety of means, including seating the packaging device on top of the container and sealing it thereon, attaching it by means of a compression fit, or including a skirt along the perimeter of the packaging device, which skirt is adapted to slide under and be retained by a raised lip rim of the container.
In the preferred method of packaging, disc media is inserted into and releasably retained within the chamber of the container by means of a cylindrical inner structure and sealed therein by means of a protective element.
The above, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent in the following detailed description.